


Lost Stars

by MoonlightandSunshine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Anxious Yamaguchi Tadashi, Delusions, Established Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reality check, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Strangers to Lovers, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightandSunshine/pseuds/MoonlightandSunshine
Summary: Yamaguchi wished for a change of pace, something different, a new friend or maybe a small pet he could take care of like a salamander or gecko. Just something that would make his ordinary, boring life just a tiny bit interesting.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 71





	1. Back to Life

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and I'm nervous but oh well, please be kind and I hope you like it!!
> 
> Shoutout to my bestie, Random_randible1713, for encouraging me to post this!!! Here ya go girl!

Yamaguchi Tadashi had always considered himself to be painfully ordinary. His appearance was average with his dark brown, mousy hair and brown eyes; the only significant feature that Yamaguchi believed he possessed was possibly the numerous freckles that littered his skin. From his face to his arms to his back to his toes - they consumed and wrapped around him like a shield. However, Yamaguchi didn't care for the seemingly endless supply of freckles across his body (no matter what his parents said about them making him _unique_ and _different_ from the other kids his age, they made him stand out in the crowd and brought about attention from the less than savory group of guys in his class along with a history of bullying that shattered his confidence and boosted his anxiety). 

Working in a cramped and quiet bookstore in between the local university and downtown Sendai, Yamaguchi didn't get the chance to meet more than the stores regulars (he quite liked the pair of siblings that routinely stopped there every Saturday night who, like clockwork, would purchase a historical fiction novel and a sports magazine; as well as the little old lady who'd scour the shelves for a cookbook that she didn't own already). Between his night classes and his job, Yamaguchi knew he was on the lonelier side of life and needed to get a friend or two. Nevertheless, he liked living his quiet life with his plants on the little balcony in his tiny, 1 bedroom apartment on the 3rd floor. Yamaguchi told himself that he was fine the way things were and nothing would need to change, ever, because he was _happy_. 

The thing was, Yamaguchi knew he was alone. Both of his parents had moved abroad for job promotions after he entered his second year of college, leaving him out on his own to finish school and find a job to support himself. 

Now, he goes to classes three days out of the week while working full time, the other four days so he can pay rent and buy groceries and on the rare occasion, a new video game for his outdated DS. Yamaguchi's responsibilities and chores leave him with little to no time for himself, or the very limited number of friends he has, or even a slim chance that one of his parents will call him for once but it's _fine _, he's _ **fine**_. He's living the college life and learning about himself and the world with no restrictions whatsoever. __

____

Still, Yamaguchi wished for a change of pace, something different, a new friend or maybe a small pet he could take care of like a salamander or gecko. Just something that would make his ordinary, boring life just a tiny bit interesting.

____

____

***

____

____

Sunday. 

____

Yamaguchi Tadashi loved Sundays with a fierce passion in his soul that made the rest of the week fly by. Sunday's were reserved for sleeping in, doing what little homework he had left, working the closing shift at the bookstore and relaxing as much as possible afterwards. 

____

He could spend hours playing the newest Pokemon game or listening to music while he took care of his plants or read another chapter of his latest book find at the store; all in all, Sunday was the day that Yamaguchi interacted with a modest amount of people and didn't feel as stressed and anxious as every other day. In fact, today was when most of the new customers would wander into the little bookstore with interest in their eyes and walk out with satisfaction in their grasp.

____

As it was, Yamaguchi was roaming the lanky shelves to check on the two customers within the store. He noticed that the first customer had been glaring at the _Historical_ section for ages while tapping her foot and scanning up and down the shelf. Yamaguchi had seen her several times both in store and around campus and knew that if she wanted help she would ask him after their first dreadful meeting (involving a bit of drama and exasperation on her part that left Yamaguchi wanting to stay as far away as possible and never talk to her again).

____

When Yamaguchi came across the other customer that was hiding amongst the shelves, he found them in the _Fantasy Fiction_ area with a small frown upon her withered face but a gleam of happiness in the shifty dark hazel eyes. As the customer glanced at Yamaguchi, he could feel something different about this seemingly new customer; like an aura pulsing and pulling him towards her but also a heat that radiated off her very presence that made him both stare in awe and want to flee. He seemed to communicate something towards her as she suddenly shifted towards him and gave him a mischievous smirk.

____

"Ah, I see now why I was drawn here," the elders eyes bore into his before effortlessly floating down his body and back up. Yamaguchi could feel his anxiety grow in the endless pit of his stomach while he looked at the woman staring back at him.

____

"I. . . I'm sorry? Um. . . would you like any assistance in finding a book?" Yamaguchi's voice trembled and he silently cursed himself for stuttering.

____

As the two stared at each other, one with dread building between his shoulders and the other with a knowing smirk upon her aged face, a pulse could be felt around them that went bone deep. He could hear a faint _ding_ in the background of the store, signaling to him that the other customer had left. Yamaguchi at first thought he had an evolving migraine but soon realized that it appeared to be coming from the woman in front of him. He assumed he had finally lost his mind when a dull lavender aura engulfed the woman's figure like a comfortable shawl.

____

The brunet attempted to back away or yell for help or something that would get him out of this situation before the awful feeling in his stomach exploded but he was rooted to the ground. Yamaguchi tried saying something but his throat ceased the words from manifesting. He scanned the aisle in a bid to find a way of escape but with the inability of movement along with the lack of vocalization, Yamaguchi was left to see as to what exactly the woman was doing. 

____

_"Your loneliness has lured me to you;  
I stand before you willing to give  
you all that you desire most, a change from your mediocre, lifeless life. A life of  
endless adventure, of friendship and family,  
a life worth living and fighting for,  
but for a price.  
The price is heavy and burdensome,  
but the gain is sweeter still - so,  
the question lays before you,  
Will you go?"_

____

Yamaguchi felt a weight in his head and a dull pain in his heart. This was what he wanted, what he desired; a place to belong, with people and friends that cared for him and to not feel invisible. However, he didn't know of the price or what he was getting himself into. What if this was a scam? This could all be a dream that he created to spirit away from reality. What if he went and regrets his decision? What if what the woman says is false and he's still lonely? But what if he loves it? And makes some friends and wasn't lonely? Was the risk worth the reward? 

____

As Yamaguchi tumbled down the seemingly endless rabbit hole of questions, the old woman could see the worry and anxiety growing around him like a thick smaug. She began to frown and furrowed her eyebrows together. Most had always taken the deal without a thought to the "price" of her _gift_ to them; very rarely did anyone think of the decision beforehand and rarer still did they weigh the risks so deeply. With a slight nod of her head, she waves her hand towards Yamaguchi to gather his attention again.

____

_"There are only two things I will tell  
you, Tadashi, until you must a decision:_

____

__

____

_First, there is something you must  
find - find he who walks by the moon and has left his heart to turn to stone,  
only allowing a select few to see what is hidden inside.  
You must find what lies inside and have him make an offering of devotion towards you._

____

__

____

_Second, the price that you must bare,  
both will be heavy upon your shoulders, half the price comes in the form of touch.  
The longer you go without finding who you seek, the less you'll feel those around you,  
warm sunbeams or the pain of a wound - all will not be felt upon your skin.  
The other half, my dear,  
I am afraid may break you: it is reality.  
You will find yourself between worlds,  
seeing things that will confuse and disorient you from your desired path. _

____

__

____

_Fear not Tadashi, for if you gain his devotion,  
you will live joyously with those who care,  
those who will protect and aid.  
My dear, you must decide, quickly now!"_

____

Yamaguchi knew he had already made his decision. He knew that in his current state that if he declined, he would forever wonder as to what could have been. While the price was daunting and brought anxiety crashing like waves against his chest, it would be worth it to find his place in the world, even if it was not his own.

____

He looked up at the old woman with a hesitant smile and a spark in his lovely eyes. 

____

"Okay. . . let's go."

____

With a flurry of laughter and a spark of lavender, the woman grinned and started chanting in an ancient and deep language. The shelves around them shook and groaned, the books fell to the floor and flew across the aisle. The brunet suddenly felt dread consume him, he fell to his knees and looked up at the woman with tears caressing his face. The chanting grew in volume while the room began to spin, Yamaguchi felt a piercing headache suddenly hit him.

____

As he clutched his head, he clenched his eyes shut to escape from the chaos happening around him. There was a growing tension between his shoulders and it felt as if gravity was pushing at his body trying to keep him on the ground. Yamaguchi could hear the books falling and flying around him along with the chanting of the woman's foreign language.

____

____

***

____

____

When he looked up after what felt like an eternity, Yamaguchi noticed that he was no longer in the bookstore. 

____

Green. Trees. 

____

Gigantic, beautiful green trees surrounded him all around. A birdsong could be heard off in the distance along with a rustle in the branches above him. The sun shined down on him through the leaves, blinding him for a few seconds. He noticed the woman was no longer there but paid no mind to it as he gazed at this new world around him. 

____

When he attempted to stand, dizziness struck him and he fell to the ground again. The last thing he remembered was a blur of orange running towards him.

____


	2. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He squinted up at the two, he noticed the stark contrast between the two of them. The first one tall with dark hair, a scowl and dark blue eyes that pierced right through him; the second, drastically shorter with bright orange fluffy hair, friendly light brown eyes and a smile so wide that Yamaguchi felt a tad bit calmer and relaxed.

The first thing Yamaguchi feels as he roams between sleep and consciousness are the sunbeams dancing across his face and arms. He can feel the comforting heat glide across his skin, sending him into a peaceful doze. The second thing he takes any notice of are the distant murmurs somewhere behind him along with a bird singing beautifully. The lifts and movement of the bird’s song are captivating but Yamaguchi can’t help but take notice that there’s a slightly sad tone to the song.

As he opens his eyes, Yamaguchi finds his vision filled with trees all around, the dark green of the forest both calms and frightens him. He’s never seen such a vast forest that towers above him, having lived in the city all his life, but he finds it quite astounding and awe inspiring. Sitting up, Yamaguchi glances towards where he thought he heard the bird and finds a striking blue jay hopping around on a log off to the right of him. 

The blue jay twists its head to the sides but eventually takes notice of Yamaguchi, as they both stare at one another, he gives a small, careful smile and raises his hand to beckon the bird closer. The bird teases him by moving forward then back several times but eventually flies away after a few minutes; it’s then that Yamaguchi notices that the murmurs that were previously in the background are directly behind him.

“Look! He’s awake! See Kageyama, I told you, he’s fine!”

“DUMBASS, Suga-san said he needs to rest!”

“I wonder who he is, where he came from, I’ve never seen him before, have you seen him before? Hey, stop making that face, his clothes are funny looking too, I can’t wait to introduce him to everyone - do you think Daichi-san will let him stay with us?”

At that moment, Yamaguchi didn't know what to do; he was somewhere in the middle of a dense forest with two strangers behind him that were talking about him and someone named "Daichi-san" and “Suga-san” and he didn't know what to do. 

He could feel his heartbeat rabbit in his chest as he slowly turned to face the two strangers. He brought his quivering hand up to his eyes to block the bright sunlight raining down on them to see the strangers. As he squinted up at the two, he noticed the stark contrast between the two of them. The first one tall with dark hair, a scowl and dark blue eyes that pierced right through him; the second, drastically shorter with bright orange fluffy hair, friendly light brown eyes and a smile so wide that Yamaguchi felt a tad bit calmer and relaxed a little on the ground. 

The shorter one offered his hand out to the brunet and smiled a little calmer now than before. Yamaguchi found himself placing his hand in the offered one and could hear the taller one murmur something under his breath but paid no mind as the orange head helped him up. 

"Hey, you okay?", the shorter asked after helping him up. Yamaguchi took a moment to think about how he felt and if anything seemed too off or if anything hurt. He could feel exhaustion pulling at his shoulders and it felt like he hadn't slept in days but he chose to ignore the tiredness for now. He eventually nodded his head and glanced between the two in front of him. 

"Um. . .where am I? And, um. . .who are you?" Yamaguchi's voice wavered and stuttered but he didn't have the energy to care at the moment. As he looked between the two, he could see hesitation in their eyes but the taller suddenly sighed and stepped forward. 

"You're in Karasuno territory and are trespassing on our land. State what territory you're from and your _savvy_." The taller's voice surrounded and consumed him, the ringing voice penetrated his mind and Yamaguchi could do nothing but obey him.

"Yamaguchi Tadashi," he gasped, "I'm from Tokyo," his head felt like it was splitting in two and the ringing in his ears grew louder. When he looked up, the one with black hair was glaring down at him with his piercing blue eyes. As Yamaguchi began to sway while clutching his head, the shorter one jumped at the other and the ringing faded away and the pain slowly receded. He could hear their argument over Kageyama? using his _savvy_ to intimidate Yamaguchi and how someone named Suga-san would be disappointed in him if he found out while he slowly recovered from whatever _that_ was. 

Yamaguchi could feel the pit of anxiety in him grow a bit wider after, who he presumed was, Kageyama had used some “superpower” to make him. He felt silent tears slip from his shocked brown eyes and Yamaguchi just wanted to lay back down and sleep off the headache slowly forming in the back of his head. However, when he looked up he saw the orange head looking sympathetically at him and nervously rubbing the back of his head. 

“Ahhh. . . sorry about Kageyama, he doesn’t have any friends so he doesn’t know how to interact with others very well,” the orange head gave a small chuckle, “I’m Hinata Shoyou by the way, sorry for not introducing ourselves first. GWAHH!!!” Hinata’s sudden yell caught both Yamaguchi and Kageyama off guard, “KAGEYAMA, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE HIM TO SEE DAICHI-SAN ONCE HE WOKE UP!!!!” 

Hinata jumped up and shot up into the air. When after a moment Yamaguchi didn’t see Hinata anymore he looked around to find where he went, as Yamaguchi’s eyes landed on Kageyama he noticed him gazing upwards and proceeded to do the same, what he saw then made him gasp once more.

There was Hinata, suspended in the air about 25 meters above them and he seemed to be looking at something in the distance. When Yamaguchi looked back towards Kageyama to see his reaction, he looked completely unfazed as he lazily rocked back a little, as if this was an everyday occurrence and he was bored of watching Hinata practically flying in the air above them. As Hinata glided back down to them, Yamaguchi was mesmerized by his graceful descent and watched as he landed back on the forest floor a few feet from them.  
Hinata grew an anxious grin on his face as his eyes shifted from Kageyama and Yamaguchi a few times, “Time to head back, the others are waiting for us,” Kageyama nodded his head then turned to Yamaguchi and open his mouth. As soon as Hinata saw what he was going to do he jumped in front of Yamaguchi. 

“KAGEYAMA! You don’t have to use your _savvy_ on him again!!” Yamaguchi thought Hinata yelling at Kageyama was quite funny due to the height difference between the two and how Kageyama would _tch_ added to the hilarity. “Hey, Yamaguchi, won’t you come back with us to meet the others?” Hinata looked towards him with another blinding smile with a hint of pleading in his light brown eyes but as he took a glance at Kageyama and the vicious scowl once again resting upon his face, he knew he didn’t really have a choice in the matter. 

Yamaguchi tangled his fingers together in front of him, shifted his weight a few times and looked back to the ground, “Um, sure?” When he looked back up he saw the pleading look disappear and delight take over completely across his face. Hinata jumped in the air and stayed suspended there for a few seconds before catching Yamaguchi’s arm and running in the direction of where he guessed the “others” were all before Yamaguchi was given a chance to ask who exactly they were meeting.

***

Yamaguchi liked to consider himself somewhat in shape.

Well that was before having Hinata full on sprint through the dense forest and dragging Yamaguchi fully behind him, he was willing to concede on that statement and admit that he hadn’t run like that since his high school volleyball days. He tried to tug on Hinata’s arm to ask him to slow down “just a little bit, _please_ ” but to no avail. 

As a result, when Hinata finally began to slow down and the trees began to noticeably thin around them then gave way to a clearing with huts in what was a vague attempt at a circle, Yamaguchi was severely winded. 

He was doubled over but then decided that sitting down would be better. Hinata looked back at him then and came to crouch beside him and gave him a small guilty smile. “I went too fast, huh? I tend to do that, sorry Yamaguchi! OH, wait ‘til Suga-san sees you up and about. He was really worried when he found you and he was running around all GWAH and trying to figure out where you came from but-” Hinata suddenly stopped talking and looked at something behind Yamaguchi.

Goosebumps raced down his arms and sweat ran down from his neck to his back. A shadow hovered over him and Yamaguchi could feel his already elevated heart beat rise back up to a jack rabbit pace. As Yamaguchi turned around he looked up, and up and up and up until he came to the shadowed face of the giant before him. Yamaguchi felt his breath hitch in his throat and he felt panic set in his heart, he felt like passing out but couldn’t seem to as he was frozen on the leaf covered forest floor. 

“AHH, hi Asahi-san!!! Meet Yamaguchi, he’s gonna be staying with us for a while!” Yamaguchi registered the cheerful tone of Hinata’s voice but the panic and flight or fight response was shouting at Yamaguchi to ‘RUN. RIGHT NOW, FAR AWAY. _**RUN.**_ ’ and he couldn’t find it in himself to get up and actually run in the complete opposite direction. 

With Yamaguchi internally panicking, he doesn’t take notice of the hand coming towards him and flinches back when the hand is directly in his line of vision. He hears a tiny gasp and suddenly the giant before him crouches down to his level and gives a tiny smile at him. 

“Hey Hinata, Suga mentioned someone new joining us”, after addressing Hinata, Asahi looked towards Yamaguchi and held his hand out again, “Hi, I’m Azumane Asahi but please call me Asahi.” Yamaguchi felt his shoulders relax and his heart beat slow down a bit at the gentle and friendly tone of Asahi’s voice. 

“Ah. . . um, hello. . . I’m Yamaguchi. . .Tadashi”, he could feel the flush gracing his face, a combination of his impromptu run through the forest and the initial panic that Asahi-san caused. On closer inspection, Yamaguchi thought that while his long brown hair, towering height and scruff on his chin were intimidating; his brown eyes and demeanor were gentle giving Yamaguchi “gentle giant” vibes allowing him to relax a little and breathe easier. 

Yamaguchi took the offered hand and was lifted up into a standing position. Asahi let his hand go and gave him a pat on the shoulder and a welcoming smile, “Well, Yamaguchi, let’s get you to Daichi and Suga first.” Yamaguchi felt a small ball of dread at the thought of meeting the two people in charge of the territory he was currently in. He turned to look at Hinata to find him following behind him with Kageyama in tow. _‘Where’d he come from?’_

Walking further into the clearing with the huts in a loose circle proved uneventful but informative. Yamaguchi counted roughly twelve huts, some varying in size but most of them looked big enough to house two people. He found their little group walking straight across the clearing to the biggest hut. This hut was vastly different from the others in that it was lifted off the ground by several feet with stairs and had a porch around the outside of it with wooden rails. Yamaguchi saw how the forest seemed to grow on and around the hut; vines wrapped the rails and traveled up the walls and covering the windows while other various plants grew beneath the hut, Yamaguchi saw wild flowers growing between some of the floor boards and noticed how moss grew on the roof. The entrance seemed to just be a cloth to provide a semblance of privacy from the outside world. 

Climbing the few stairs to get up to the hut, Yamaguchi could see how the plants seem to be attempting to grow and make their way into the hut. Asahi gave a small chuckle as he watched Yamaguchi take in the greenery growing and moving about them. “Come on, Suga must be a little excited to have someone new around for the Nest to be this covered.” Hinata pushed to the front and knocked on the side of where the door would be but avoided hitting or touching any of the plants and called out “Daichi-san, Suga-san, we brought him!”

Yamaguchi could hear two voices talking along with the sound of chairs scraping the floor, one of the ones in the hut said something and then a light laugh could be heard.

A deep voice suddenly spoke and Yamaguchi took a deep breath in, “Alright, bring him in!”, he exhaled and stepped past the current first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!!!  
> I wrote this instead of course work, oh well  
> If you notice any mistakes, pls let me know since there's no beta!  
> Kudos and comments are welcome but pls be kind!!  
> I hope y'all have a wonderful week!


	3. Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ” _Savvies_ are something you have to learn and develop as you grow up. They all vary in strength and use but _everyone_ has one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden drop out! Had a few things come up and just needed a little time to get through things. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Yamaguchi walked through the entrance first followed by Hinata and Kageyama after they barged in front of Asahi to see Daichi’s initial reaction to Yamaguchi’s vastly different clothes. 

As Yamaguchi entered the room, he took notice of the two in the middle of the room but what caught his attention was the brimming plants attempting to escape the floorboards and grow into the room. He could see wildflowers growing and achieving their mission between the floorboards. Yamaguchi thought they were beautiful and was enchanted just watching them grow. 

After watching the display for a moment, Yamaguchi remembered the two that he was here to meet and looked up at them with a wary smile upon his face. He noticed that the two, who he knew were named Daichi and Suga, were standing in similar open stances. The slightly shorter one with light grey hair and hazel brown eyes had a beauty mark under his left eye and a gentle smile that spoke of kindness. The other had short dark brown hair that matched his eyes, his presence and stocky build gave off an aura of intimidation and strength but the smile on his face gave the impression that he was nice. 

Yamaguchi’s initial thought was that they complimented each other in appearance and size but then he remembered that these people were in charge of his fate. In this new world, where he was completely unfamiliar, these two seemingly kind looking people were going to decide what to do with him. 

Yamaguchi tensed his shoulders then looked to the ground where the plants seemed to freeze in their rapid growth and felt the adrenaline start pumping through his blood again in case he needed to run away from these people. 

The grey head walked toward Yamaguchi and stopped directly in front of him, Yamaguchi waited to see what he would do but felt a gentle but hesitant hand touch his shoulder. Yamaguchi looked up and saw a kind smile along with caring eyes, he relaxed into the touch and took a deep breath.

“Hello there, I’m Sugawara Koushi and that burly guy over there is Daichi. What’s your name?” Yamaguchi saw Daichi make a face and mouth “burly” to himself. Sugawara’s voice was soft but steady and relaxed Yamaguchi. Sugawara eased his hand from Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

“I’m Yamaguchi. . .Yamaguchi Tadashi,” Yamaguchi was proud of himself for not stuttering like he had every other time he spoke to these mysterious, strange people. He gave Sugawara a small, hesitant smile and it was returned tenfold with a beaming grin. 

“Okay Yamaguchi, Daichi and I have some questions for you before we decide anything regarding your stay here with us. Is that alright?” Yamaguchi smelt a faint scene of lavender and jasmine, as he gave Sugawara a nod he looked to the window sill on the right and found the two plants in little pots and noticed that the jasmine and lavender had begun to bloom.

Sugawara turned to the remaining three behind Yamaguchi, he noticed that the entire time that Hinata and Kageyama had been quiet and still, addressing them, “Good, now you three can go back, thank you for bringing him here, we’ll see everyone at dinner tonight.”

Yamaguchi heard them leave but stayed focused on the two in front of him and tried to stay calm. He thought he was doing a pretty good job too until Sugawara brought his hand back to touch his shoulder to guide him closer to the middle of the room instead of only a few steps into the entrance. 

“Yamaguchi,” it was Daichi that spoke this time, “first, we need to know what territory you came from along with what your _savvy_ is, we’ll see if we can help you get back and anything else that may need to be discussed.” 

“Oh. . . um, I’m from Tokyo. . .well actually I’m originally from Miyagi. And um well. . .I don’t really understand what you mean by _savvy_ , what exactly is that?” Yamaguchi looked off to the side since he knew he was probably not making any sense to the two in front of him but at the moment he was just so confused.

He had been asked what his _savvy_ was and had Kageyama use his _savvy_ on him and witnessed Hinata’s but Yamaguchi knew he didn’t possess anything close to that. When he looked back to Sugawara and Daichi he saw the looks of disbelief and surprise. Daichi looked to Sugawara and they seemed to hold a quick, back and forth conversation as fast as lightning.

"Oh, um, well, a _savvy_ is a sort of talent that each person possesses. For instance, I’m able to manipulate plants based off of my current emotions, but I bet you could’ve figured that out,” Sugawara gestured to the flora growing around them and how some tended to grow faster than others,” _savvies_ are something you have to learn and develop as you grow up. They all vary in strength and use but _everyone_ has one.” 

Daichi stood to his full height and came closer to Yamaguchi, while he was shorter he was clearly the more physically fit of the two, “You said you’re from Tokyo, but there’s no territory named Tokyo in these parts. So, Yamaguchi, I’ll ask again, where did you come from and what is your _savvy_?” Daichi’s tone made him want to cower away and hide, the hints of agitation clear in his voice.

Yamaguchi didn’t know what to do. If these two didn’t believe him then they could do anything to him, could throw him out into the wilderness or kidnap him. But he was telling them the truth! How was he supposed to get them to believe him? It’s not like he had any proof that he was from Tokyo and didn’t possess a _savvy_ regardless of everyone here having one. Yamaguchi shuffled his feet, trying to think of a way to convince the two in front of him that he was telling the truth, he put his hands in his jean pockets while he looked down to the ground.

Daichi and Sugawara glanced back and forth between themselves and the mysterious silent boy in front of them. They didn’t want to be mean or rude to him, for goodness’ sake he looked like he would start crying if Daichi raised his voice again, but they needed the truth from him if they were to help him. 

“If you won’t tell us the truth then we’re going to have to,” Yamaguchi raised his hand and started talking rabbit fast, “WAIT, I have something to prove that I’m from Tokyo, please, I promise I’m telling the truth, I’m not from here, I’m from Tokyo, I promise,” as he rambled he reached into his back pocket and hoped his wallet was there. Luck was on his side as he pulled the thin leather wallet from behind himself and pulled out his license to show the two.

Yamaguchi handed the small, thin plastic to Daichi for them to look over and sure enough, under his name and birthday was his address. Daichi and Suga looked it over and then returned it to Yamaguchi who had a look of hope in his eyes. 

Sugawara spoke up first, “So, you’re not from here and you don’t have a _savvy_ like everyone else, then how did you get here?” 

“Suga, there have been some _savvies_ that allow for teleportation, I’ve never heard of it being on this skill level but it’s possible,” Daichi’s voice was hesitant and full of confused understanding as he looked from Sugawara to Yamaguchi and gave a shrug of his shoulders.

They both turned to Yamaguchi then and Suga stepped forward, “Yamaguchi, do you remember how you got here or who brought you here? Anything would help us get you back to your home.”

As they looked at him, Yamaguchi closed his eyes and tried to think of what he remembered from before and when he opened his eyes, looking at the other two with anticipation in their eyes, he gave a small frown.

“I don’t. . . I can’t remember how or who brought me here.”

***

Revealing to the two that he couldn’t remember anything from almost a week ago was nerve wracking. He remembered he had a few projects due, homework for his classes to finish and turn in and that he was asked to pick a double shift on Wednesday but he honestly couldn’t remember anything past that, which terrified him to no end. 

He didn’t know where he was, who these people were or how he got here in the first place but he was somehow in a completely different world where there was no such thing as Tokyo or Miyagi or Japan. 

Daichi and Sugawara had told him not to mention that he wasn’t from this world to any of the others, just that he couldn’t remember where he was from. When it came to his _savvy_ , that was a different challenge of its own. 

Yamaguchi remembered how Sugawara and Daichi had turned their backs to him and whisper argued for at least five minutes before Sugawara yelled “SAWAMURA DAICHI” as Daichi turned away from him and said something under his breath. 

Yamaguchi freaked out a bit when, as they continued to argue, the plants in the room started to wilt and a thorn bush had begun to grow around Sugawara’s feet. He yelped as he felt a thorn stick him in his leg from a vine with leaves and thorns, it was then that the two older ones had turned to him and taken notice that the plants had reacted to their argument.

Sugawara apologized, while walking towards the plants to make them stop wilting and grow again, and Daichi gave a great big sigh that made his shoulders slump and make him look older than he was. He looked between Sugawara and Yamaguchi and nodded his head at Sugawara. 

“Just. . .be careful. You don’t know how they’ll react. But the fact that he doesn’t have a _savvy_ needs to be kept on the down low, got it?”

Sugawara gave another charming grin towards Daichi then walked up to him and planted a chaste kiss upon Daichi’s flaming cheek, “You got it, I’ll go get him settled, we’ll see you at dinner Dai!”

With that, here he was, walking around their little camp and being told where everything was and that he’d get to meet everyone else at dinner in a few hours but first he needed to get clothes that weren’t covered in dirt. 

Sugawara took him to a hut towards the outside of the camp. Sugawara rambled about how he thought the Karasuno colors would look well on him but all they had for now was a yukata and if that’d be alright? 

Yamaguchi absentmindedly nodded and let Sugawara help him get dressed in the black yukata; upon closer look, he could see the barely there dark grey stripes going down the fabric. Yamaguchi stripped down then put the yukata on, he meticulously placed the left over the right side and stood there waiting. When Sugawara came back with a bright orange sash to tie around him, Yamaguchi jumped at first then relaxed again. He noticed that Sugawara had stopped talking and was quiet but didn’t have it in him to question it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More world-building next chapter and we're gonna meet the rest of the crew so get ready!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome!


	4. The Four Temperaments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi could barely keep up with what he was saying, his voice deeper than he initially thought revealing that this was not, in fact, a middle schooler, and looked to Suga for help but he just gave a smile and raised his hand in a semi-placating gesture to let him go. Yamaguchi could see the grass grow more vibrant in color as Suga listened to the stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I'M SO SORRY HOW LATE THIS IS!!!! I hope ya'll like it!!
> 
> This is actually Pt. 1 of my birthday present to my best friend, @Random_randible1713

How could this happen? Why couldn’t he remember the past week? He remembers flashes of the past week but nothing solid. Of going to the game store and looking at the price for the new Pokemon game then splashes of walking to the bakery to get a snack, of working on inventory for the shop then doing nothing while he procrastinated an assignment, a few hazy images to let him know that something happened but nothing hard and concrete that he could say for sure that he did, blank nothingness consumed his memory. 

He could faintly recall chanting and flashes of lavender and pain consuming him but he knew he was missing something, something important, something vital as to why he was here, wherever “here” was yet it was like grasping smoke, nothing came from it. 

***

Walking with Suga towards what seemed to be the main gathering hut was peaceful. He filled the air with ideal chatter about his plants and that he was excited to introduce him to the “flock”, as he called them, “I think you’ll fit right in,” was his gentle reassurance along with the plea to “Please, just call me Suga, Yamaguchi”.

As they veered towards the other side of camp, Yamaguchi began to notice several others, including Asahi-san, walking around doing various tasks. He noticed that they all seemed fairly young, no more than a few years older than him, but were working diligently at their tasks, ignoring them as they passed by but still giving curious gazes.

“And these are the huts where we live, Daichi and I share that one over ther-”, Suga’s sudden stop in conversation and appearance in angry looking vines caused Yamaguchi to turn towards him to see what had caused the interruption. The sudden burst of vines from the ground could be seen quickly retreating back to the ground. Looking at him, Yamaguchi saw Suga being tackled from behind by what looked to be a middle schooler. He didn’t know exactly what to do in this situation. Introduce himself? Wait until they stopped talking? Not say anything?

The seemingly middle schooler turned to Yamaguchi, brown eyes wide and a grin plastered to his face, he seemed to lock-on to his presence and not let go. Yamaguchi wanted to look away from the piercing gaze but knew that he’d lose whatever contest had just begun. 

Someone tapped his shoulder, his gaze pulled from the figure climbing Suga-san to the right where he saw the exact same person standing there smiling up at him, “You must be the new-comer, Asahi and Shouyou mentioned someone new, I’m Nishinoya Yuu but everyone calls me Noya, what’s your name? Ryuu is gonna have so much fun with this guy, huh Suga-san?”

Yamaguchi could barely keep up with what he was saying, his voice deeper than he initially thought revealing that this was not, in fact, a middle schooler, and looked to Suga for help but he just gave a smile and raised his hand in a semi-placating gesture to let him go. Yamaguchi could see the grass grow more vibrant in color as Suga listened to the stranger. So, Yamaguchi waited for Nishinoya to run his course and ask multiple questions before stating some random nonsense about someone named Ryuu and how he knew something exciting was gonna happen and- 

“Okay, _okay_ , Noya, calm down. I think Yamaguchi here is a little overwhelmed with everything. We were just on our way to settle down for dinner. Have you finished all your tasks for the day?” 

“Ah, Suga-san you know me, _of course_ I’ve finished my chores for the day! Just ask Ryuu, he was there to help Kinoshita too!”

“Weren’t you supposed to help Narita today?” Suga’s smile turned sharp while Nishinoya’s face drained of color. “If you go now and help, I won’t tell Daichi about your slip up today.”

Nishinoya untangled himself from Suga while the duplicate next to Yamaguchi disappeared. “AH, THANK YOU SUGA-SAN,” Nishinoya yelled as he ran towards the entrance.

Suga gave a chuckle when he looked towards Yamaguchi, "Haha, sorry, that's Nishinoya, he's a bit of a firecracker sometimes! Ah, you can probably already guess his _savvy_ right?" Suga motioned for them to continue walking.

"Um. . . it's duplication, right?" Yamaguchi gave a hopeful smile.

"Good job! Noya can actually make up to 15 self duplicates now, he's worked really hard to get there too," Suga looked off to the side at that, his eyes glazed over, as if he were thinking of something sad, something that weighed him down. 

The grass looked a little less green, a little less alive than it had been while Nishinoya talked and rambled. 

"Uh. . . Suga-san? Are . . . are you okay?" 

The mist was gone from his eyes and he let another calming smile grace his lips, "Yeah, yeah, I'm good just thinking about the past is all, thanks Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi gave a shaky smile and as they continued along towards the other side of camp, Yamaguchi noticed the grass and flowers picking themselves up but still not nearly as vibrant as before.

***

Walking up the few steps and into what appeared to be the dining room, Yamaguchi felt eyes on him, the back of his neck sweat and ran down his back. The discomfort caused him to twitch and tense, bringing his head closer and closer to his chest, Suga guided him to take the seat beside him at the long table. 

Suga began talking to someone across the table and answered a question, the tone was light and calm despite the stranger that joined them. Suga noticed that many members of the flock would sneak glances at Yamaguchi then whisper with whoever was next to them but was pleased to see that no one was blatantly staring or immediately asking about Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi took the chance to look at the food spread out on the table, he could see a large slab of meat towards the middle of the long table, and what looked to be fresh bread on the other side of the meat. On their end was a giant bowl of salad filled to the brim. Everyone had a plate in front of them already set along with a cup full of water. 

Yamaguchi ached to take a drink of water after not having anything all day. His stomach gave a small growl as he wrapped his arms tight around his middle, Suga-san must have heard since he gave a side glance at him and a small smile. Yamaguchi felt his face go pink in embarrassment and looked back towards his lap.

Not everyone was at the table yet, Daichi and a few of the younger members had yet to show however, they knew not to be late after the last time Daichi had been late to dinner after looking over letters from surrounding territories about the upcoming winter. Daichi had gone without dinner and had to sleep with Asahi for the night, everyone had learned not to be late to dinner after that incident. 

Later, Suga had thoroughly discussed with Daichi, then the rest of them, how dinner was the one meal they were to eat together, how it was important to build a relationship with everyone and how this was their bonding time, it’s not something you can just skip because you’re busy or forgot! Daichi and everyone agreed that this was their one chance of the day to relax and talk with everyone gathered together after a day’s work. 

Yamaguchi slowly started looking around, taking quick glances at those who were already at the table and those coming through the entrance. Yamaguchi quickly realized that everyone else had similar clothes other than him. Everyone was dressed in male, jet black kimonos with a vibrant orange sash tied in the middle of their waists with dark grey hakama pants that fell to just below their kneecaps that were tucked into their boots. 

Yamaguchi suddenly felt exposed being the only one wearing a yukata and flat geta sandals. He could hear the various whispers floating around, _who’s that? Which territory is he from? Is that who Hinata was talking about? Wonder where he’s from? How’d he get here? Asahi said something about someone new, that must be him. I wonder what his_ savvy _is? I bet it’s something like-_

Silence. 

Yamaguchi looked up, Daichi had walked through the door with Asahi trailing behind him, “It was nice of you to finally join us, Dai,” Suga playfully said. Daichi gave Suga a playful yet kind smile, walking behind them to the head of the table. After he sat down, Yamaguchi could see from the corner of his eye how Daichi placed his hand over Suga’s and gave a gentle squeeze. 

“Now, that everyone’s here, let’s eat before,” Daichi had begun to say however, Hinata jumped up and shouted,”WAIT, Stingyshima isn’t here yet!” 

Next to him Suga sighed, “Where was he posted today?”

“Wasn’t he supposed to go with Tanaka today?”

“He wasn’t with me all day, he left around late afternoon, said something about the sunset and the shadows from the mountains?” 

“He went towards the mountains and you didn’t think to stop him?!” Suga stood up and glared towards who Yamaguchi assumed was Tanaka. His sleeves had been rolled up so you could see his tanned biceps and he had a slightly wild look on his face, his shaved head added to his intimidating look, he was seated across from the person next to Yamaguchi who had a sleepy look on his face but a small fire in his eyes. 

"How long has he been gone?" The sleepy looking man next to him said. 

“Hmm, maybe about an hour,” Tanaka said with a shrug of his shoulders while rubbing the back of his head.

Suga gave a hefty sigh and sat back down, putting his head in his hands and muttering what sounded like curses, Daichi raised his hand and patted his shoulder in comfort, “Narita,” Daichi gave a nod of his head. The man on the other side of the sleepy looking man nodded his head then stood up and walked to the entrance. He raised his hand parallel to the ground while silence filled the hall.

“He’s on the way back,” he said, “he’s past the lake. . . not more than 30 minutes away if he keeps his pace.” Narita explained, he looked similar to Tanaka in that his head was shaved too but that was where the resemblance seemed to stop. He gave off a calm aura and spoke in a soft and relaxed tone. 

Yamaguchi figured his _savvy_ had something to do with being able to track someone but didn’t want to draw attention to himself by asking. He figured he’d learn what everyone's _savvy_ was with time.

Walking back to his seat at the table, Narita gave a small smile to Yamaguchi as he caught his eye. Conversation began to run rampant as Daichi took his time to talk to Suga and Asahi about what to do. Should they wait for the late comer or start without him? 

Some had picked back up on the previous topic of _who was sitting next to Suga-san?_ Others had started to talk of the late comer, Tsukishima, and how _this was the third this had happened this week_ and _why couldn’t he just stay listen to Daichi-san about going out?_ and how _Suga-san is definity going to yell at him this time_. A few snickered and laughed at the thought of Suga yelling at this Tsukishima.

“Daichi-san! Are we going to wait for Tsukishima to get here to eat?” Hinata’s voice rang out above the multiple talks occuring.

Daichi stood and everyone went quiet again, Yamaguchi found it fascinating how Daichi commanded the room without a single word, “We’ll start without him,” and with that Noya and Hinata gave small cheers before diving for the meat with Tanaka and Kageyama just behind them. 

Asahi grabbed the salad bowl, put some on his plate then passed it to Daichi. Yamaguchi watched as Hinata and Kageyama began to fight over a particular piece of meat while Tanaka and Noya were piling mountains of meat on their plates. He could see the two at the end of the table were sneaking pieces of meat and bread.

The light brown haired man grabbed half of a loaf and broke it into thirds on his plate while Narita piled meat onto his, they seemed to be dividing their findings, even placing some on the plate of the man next to him. 

“Yamaguchi,” someone from his right said. He quickly swiveled his head to the right to see Daichi and Suga looking at him, Suga-san handed him the salad bowl. He bowed his head in thanks and proceeded to put a bit of salad on his plate. 

As he began to put the salad back on the table the man next to him tapped his shoulder, Yamaguchi jumped a bit in his seat then turned to the man, “May I have the salad please?” 

Yamaguchi nodded his head and handed the bowl to him, “Thank you,” it took Yamaguchi a moment to realize that the man wanted his name, “Ah, I’m Yamaguchi.”

“Nice to meet you, Yamaguchi. I’m Ennoshita Chikara,” his tone was relaxed and the gentle smile helped Yamaguchi calm down. “It’s nice to meet you Ennoshita-san,” Yamaguchi gave a smile of his own.

“Ah, please, just Ennoshita is fine,” he said as he put salad on a plate then passed it down and repeated the process twice then putting the bowl back on the table. “So, where’d you come from? Hinata said something about him and Kageyama finding someone today but wouldn’t say much else about it.”

“Ah, well, actually, um. . .,” Yamaguchi glanced at Suga-san for help and was relieved to see he had understood and had started to explain, “Well, Yamaguchi here has lost his memory and can’t seem to remember anything, so he’ll be staying with us until he remembers something to help us get him back home.” 

It took a second to catch that everyone had quieted down to hear what Suga-san had to say, all eyes were once again on Yamaguchi and he could feel his ears burn at all the attention.   
“OH Is that why when we asked him questions earlier he couldn’t answer? Because he couldn’t remember?” Hinata asked,”BAKAGEYAMA, YOU USED YOUR _SAVVY_ ON SOMEONE HURT!” Hinata turned and proceeded to yell. 

“DUMBASS HINATA, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT HE WAS HURT?” Kageyama yelled back, he went to grab Hinata’s arm while Hinata tried to get out of reach.

As they began a sort of in chair wrestling match, Ennoshita turned back to him, “You’ll get used to it, they do that all the time,” he sighed out. “Wait until Tsukishima gets here, it’ll be even worse,” Narita whispered while leaning over Ennoshita. 

A chair toppled over towards the end of the table, looking to the ground to see who it was, Yamaguchi heard Daichi give out a tired groan. Not finding anyone on the ground except the chair, Yamaguchi looked to Ennoshita whose head was turned to the ceiling. Kageyama was still yelling but now aiming it at the floating Hinata who was against the roof. 

“HINATA, GET DOWN HERE!” 

“YOU can’t tell ME what to do!”

“Oh, you wanna bet?” Kageyama had a fire blazing in his eyes, challenging Hinata to defy him.

“Both of you, stop it! Hinata, get down off the roof! Kageyama, don’t you even _think_ about using your _savvy_ on him!” Daichi’s voice commanded. 

Yamaguchi now understood how Daichi could command silence among them, he wouldn’t want to be scolded by Daichi after that. Yamaguchi could see Suga giving the two a disappointed look that made Yamaguchi feel bad just from looking at it, he never wanted to have that look directed towards him. 

“Sorry, Daichi-san,” both Hinata and Kageyama said in unison, Kageyama looked off to the side while Hinata had his head down as he flew back to the ground. Landing on the ground, Hinata picked his chair up and placed it in its proper spot then sat back down. 

“Now, can we _please_ have a civilized meal for once? We even have a guest with us, you should know better than to act like that!” Daichi crossed his arms and glared at the two at the other end of the table. 

They both nodded their heads, Hinata picked his chopsticks up and continued to eat, Yamaguchi noticed that Kageyama waited until Hinata was eating again to begin eating as well. Yamaguchi also took notice of how Tanaka and Noya had stopped their gluttonous consumption of the meat to avoid Daichi’s wrath and Suga-san’s disappointed look. 

“Yamaguchi, would you like some meat and bread?” Ennoshita asked from beside him.

Yamaguchi saw it for what it was, a chance to get conversation flowing again and to clear the air. Yamaguchi looked from Hinata and Kageyama to Ennoshita and nodded his head. Yamaguchi could see Daichi give Ennoshita a nod in thanks.

After Ennoshita filled his plate, and handed it back, Suga nudged him a little and whispered, “This is your chance to introduce yourself,” giving him a smile and a wink. 

Yamaguchi fidgeted but nodded to Suga, “Uh. . . excuse me, I’d. . . I’d like to introduce myself. I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi and I’ll be in your care for a while. . . um please take care of me!” Yamaguchi gave a bow then sat back down. 

Suga patted his back and smiled at him again. A course of “Nice to meet you”s came from around the table. Yamaguchi let out the breath he was holding and smiled too. Yamaguchi noticed that Asahi passed plates back and forth between Daichi and Suga full of food.

“Hey Yamaguchi! The name’s Tanaka Ryuunosuke but you can call me Tanaka-senpai! My _savvy_ is shapeshifting, I can shift into any animal I want and am twice as strong as any animal too!” Tanaka stood from his seat and puffed his chest out, waiting for Yamaguchi to say something.

“Ah that’s really cool, Tanaka-senpai!” Yamaguchi gave him a kind smile.

“Yamaguchi! We met earlier, I’m Nishinoya Yuu but everyone calls me Noya! Can you guess my _savvy_?!” Noya practically yelled with excitement flowing through his small body.

“It’s self duplication, right? You can make copies of yourself?” Yamaguchi confidently said since he knew the answer to this question.

“That’s right! I can even make-” Noya was cut off as the door to the entrance swung open. 

In the entrance stood an extremely tall blonde, his golden brown eyes complimented his hair and made his pale skin stand out. He had a frown on his face that went perfectly with his pinched eyebrows that spoke of a possible headache looming. His eyes held no outward emotion but Yamaguchi thought he saw a flash of confusion and curiosity before it was wiped from his face. 

He replaced the frown with a smirk and raised his hand to the back of his head, “Sorry I’m late, Daichi-san, Suga-san,” his voice was deeper than Yamaguchi was prepared for and he felt a flush begin to cover his face as he was caught staring by those honey eyes.

“Tsukishima, nice of you to finally join us.”


	5. Level of Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guys- ” Suga lifted his hand in a placating gesture but was interrupted.  
> “And Daichi said last time that you’d be given double chores the next time you were late-”  
> Hinata suddenly jumped up, “Oooo whose chores does he get? Can he get mine so I can go with Kageyama tomorrow on-”  
> “Dumbass, what if I don’t want you to come with me tomorrow?” Kageyama yelled back.  
> “What do you mean!? You don’t wanna spend time with me anymore?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I'm sorry this literally took forever, but I thought I had put it up and started working on the next chapter then realized I hadn't ಥ_ಥ  
> Anyway, that's still no excuse as to why it's took so long to post but alas life happened and I'm sorry - I promise to do better in the future! (✿´‿`)

Tsukishima gave a small bow and nod towards Daichi before moving out of the entrance. The blonde moved to the only empty spot left at the end of the table and began to place meager amounts of food on his plate. 

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but stare at the table as he fiddled with his hands while Suga-san attempted to calm Nishinoya and Tanaka as they began their interrogation of Tsukishima about where he was and why he was late. 

“Tsukishima! Where were you? Were you out in the woods again? You know we’re supposed to be back by the last light!” Nishinoya stood from his seat and placed his foot on the table.

Yamaguchi gave a slight flinch at the loud sound, he looked up and took a quick glance at Daichi and then Suga - Daichi’s eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

Tanaka pushed his seat out, “YEAH! This is the fourth time this month that you’ve done this!” 

“Guys- ” Suga lifted his hand in a placating gesture but was interrupted.

“And Daichi said last time that you’d be given double chores the next time you were late-” 

Hinata suddenly jumped up, “Oooo whose chores does he get? Can he get mine so I can go with Kageyama tomorrow on-”

“Dumbass, what if I don’t want you to come with me tomorrow?” Kageyama yelled back.

“What do you mean!? You don’t wanna spend time with me anymore?!” 

"Ha? When did I ever say that, DUMBASS?!"

"Ne, Shoyou! Has Kageyama finally gotten enough of you?" Nishinoya leaned over his bent leg to gaze down the table towards Hinata. A playful smile on his face.

"As if! Did you see those two the other day after lunch? Hangin' all over one another, not a care in the world - Hinata was practically in Kageyama's lap!" 

Yamaguchi looked to the opposite end of the table and saw Hinata's face flush deeper than his hair while Kageyama began to sputter some form of a retort. 

The playful arguing continued back and forth for a few more minutes before Daichi obviously had enough. 

Daichi slammed his hand on the table, the earth giving a subtle rumble below them, earning flinches and small yelps from the more anxious of the group allowing silence to blissfully capture the room. Yamaguchi looked down at his lap that housed his twitching fingers.

The earth calmed back down from it's minor tremors and rumbles.

Daichi cleared his throat, "Tsukishima, Tanaka's right; Suga and I told you that the next time you broke curfew you'd have to take double the chores. You'll receive your extra assignments tomorrow, understood?" 

The blonde put his chopsticks down before folding his hands on the table and turning to look at Daichi, his mouth set in a passive line while his eyes conveyed annoyance but hidden understanding. Tsukishima gave a nod before picking his utensils back up. He took a quick glance across the table afterwards and his eyes landed on Yamaguchi, something akin to curiosity flitting across his gaze before impassiveness took over and a straight line decorated his lips.

However, it was too late, Suga had caught the brief look of curiosity from Tsukishima and recalled Yamaguchi's previous staring contest when the blonde had walked in.

"Tsukishima! You weren't here when we introduced Yamaguchi, he's going to be staying with us for a while until he's recovered." Suga gave a grin towards Yamaguchi, followed by a pointed look. 

Yamaguchi looked up and glanced from Suga to Tsukishima and back again before looking around the table towards the blonde, a miniature smile graced his lips, “Ah, I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi and I’ll be staying here for a while, it’s nice to meet you, um . . .” 

Tsukishima placed his chopsticks down again while turning to gaze at the freckled man, a flash of a sour look crossed his eyes before being hidden by fake pleasantness, a small grin crawled onto his face, “Tsukishima Kei, nice to meet you.”

Yamaguchi shrunk under the prickliness and ducked his head back down. Daichi and Suga watched the exchange with concerned and disapproving glances between the blonde and brunette. 

“Ennoshita,” Daichi said calmly, “Yamaguchi will be staying with you until further notice, see to it that he has what he needs,” he turned to his left to address Suga, “Can he go with you tomorrow after breakfast? Get a feel for the chores and what we do?”

“Of course! Don’t you worry Yamaguchi, we’ll find you something to do and Ennoshita here will take great care of you, won’t he?”

Ennoshita gave a huff and sagged his shoulders, “You make it sound like I’d make him sleep outside,” he said as he lifted a piece of meat to his face. 

“Ennoshita-san, you wouldn’t do that to poor Yamaguchi, would you?” Hinata spoke up for the first time in a while from the other end of the table with a tilt of his head. 

Ennoshita gave a side smirk to Hinata, “Ya never know,” then turned to give Yamaguchi a reassuring smile and a wink, “I just might.”

***

As everyone filed out of the hut after dinner, Yamaguchi followed behind Ennoshita to his hut on the opposite end of the camp. Yamaguchi turned to say a few last minute words to Suga before he glanced back to see Daichi and Suga talking to Tsukishima. 

“Yamaguchi,” Ennoshita called from a few feet away, “come on, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow with Suga.”

The freckled man looked towards the sleepy eyed one and proceeded to walk towards him. Ennoshita called out a “Goodnight” to the others that they passed on the way, everyone entering their own huts . Yamaguchi watched as Hinata and Kageyama moved to a single hut, Kageyama held the thick fabric open for Hinata to enter then proceeded to follow behind him with a barely there smile. 

Ennoshita led Yamaguchi to a decently sized hut on the edge of the encampment, from the hut he could see a blockade made of wooden spikes (Yamaguchi recalled from one of his history textbooks he had read from class that this type of blockade was a called chevaux de frise) around the camp.

Yamaguchi had a passing thought as to what Karasuno was attempting to keep out of their camp with such a barrier before Ennoshita made a grunt and lifted the flap to enter his home. 

His first thought as he walked in was that the hut looked smaller outside than on the inside but optical illusions were to be expected in a place full of magic and _savvies?_ as this world called them. Yamaguchi wanted nothing more than to lay down and wake up on the bookstore floor and go back to his normal, boring, everyday life.

Ennoshita could see the obvious stress that weighed on Yamaguchi’s mind and shoulders in the dim light produced from the small lamp, while Yamaguchi looked around his meager belongings, picking up some knit knacks on a shelf then putting them back and repeating this process several times with various objects. Ennoshita pulled out the extra bed roll he kept for when visitors and guests came to them, he placed the roll several inches from his bed on the ground, enough to give him space but close enough to keep an eye out on the newcomer. 

Yamaguchi, after looking at what Ennoshita had placed around his room, turned to see his bed rolled out before him. 

“Thank you, Ennoshita-san,” Yamaguchi walked over and sat on his bed roll, “um, would you happen to have a blanket I could borrow? If not that’s okay,” Yamaguchi looked down at his lap and began to pick at his fingers again. 

Ennoshita moved to a small chest at the end of his bed and pulled out an old, thick blanket that has clearly been well used and cared for. Ennoshita handed the blanket to Yamaguchi then proceeded to his bed after turning the tiny lamp out. 

“Good night, Yamaguchi.”

“Ah, good night, Ennoshita-san. See you in the morning!”

Ennoshita pulled his blanket to his chin and rolled over to face the wall. It had been such a long day, taking care of provisions and making sure Noya and Tanaka did their chores for once, then Yamaguchi had shown up pulling Suga-san and Daichi-san from their chores leaving them to _Chikara_ to finish in their place on top of his and he still had to finish a few meager tasks tomorrow to be fully caught up not to mention-- 

Ennoshita laid back on his bed, sleep pulled at his eyes and his mind begged for peace and to relax. As Ennoshita fell deeper into the pit of unconsciousness, he heard a deep sigh and the rustle of a blanket but he was asleep before the thought even registered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also sorry it's so short （╯°□°）╯

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo tell me what ya think, I'll keep updating but since the semester just got started up it'll probably be irregular updates HOWEVER I will try my best to stay on somewhat of a schedule!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated!!!


End file.
